Thomas Elliot
Early Life Thomas "Tommy" Elliot was the son of the wealthy Elliot couple. He grew up in Gotham City and befriended Bruce Wayne at a young age. Thomas was one of Bruce's only friends. Roger, Tommy's father, beat him. This was because Roger was an alcoholic. But because of this, Tommy spent much time with Bruce and his father, Thomas. Mr. Wayne made Tommy want to become a doctor. But he also wanted his parent's fortune. To get it, he made sure their car crashed. Thomas Wayne was able to save Marla which angered Elliot. He punched Bruce in the face saying it was all their fault. Bruce believed he meant that his father died, but Thomas was angry because his mother survived. After this, Thomas Elliot became a doctor and started working in Metropolis for years. Hush Edward Nygma later got to Thomas as he had brain cancer. Elliot knew Nygma was The Riddler and helped him to get his trust. Edward then helped Thomas figure out where all Batman's villains would be. At the same time, Thomas, who had figured out Bruce Wayne was Batman, started planning his revenge. He soon started to make the criminals attack Batman in different ways. To confirm he was right about Bruce being Batman, Thomas confronted Jason Todd who had just fought Batman. Jason did confirm it to be true. As Hush, Thomas got into Bruce's head and made him believe Jason was behind it all. He was also able to convince Jim Gordon it was Harvey Dent who was Hush. To fake this, Thomas took help from Clayface. After this, Hush nearly killed Catwoman in hopes to break Batman, but Bruce realized Thomas was Hush and beat him. But as Hush was about to kill Batman, Two Face shot Hush twice making him fall into a river. Thomas had also made it look like The Riddler was behind it all. Return Thomas Elliot started his quest once more after this. He began to look for people looking like Bruce Wayne to make a plastic surgery on himself. This was to make him look exactly like Bruce and destroy his normal life. Batman and Robin were on this case but failed to find the killer. It was now Thomas took help from Killer Croc to kidnap Red Hodd to recreate the time Batman failed to save Jason. But this time, Jason wasn't killed. Hush had taken Jason out of there before the explosion. Thomas then got to Wayne Manor, looking exactly like Bruce, and beat up Alfred. After this, he went to Wayne Enterprises where he nearly killed Lucius Fox. Thomas had also taken help from Deathstroke to find The Joker and kidnap him. This made Thomas able to look like The Joker as he revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne. But with help from Gordon and Nightwing, Bruce was able to figure out a plan on saving his public image and proving the one who was behind all of this was Thomas Elliot. After beating Thomas and sending him to Arkham Asylum, Elliot committed suicide.